Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Blonde Bombshell
by DarkChild316
Summary: Ino is kidnapped by a group of Iwagakure ninja who demand Naruto's head in exchange for the blonde kunoichi. After defeating the ninja and saving Ino, they return to Naruto's house where Ino thanks him for his heroism. Naruto/Ino. AU. Please R&R.


Hello one and all and welcome to the ninth installment of my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. The pairing in this story is Naruto and the sexy blonde leaf kunoichi, Ino Yamanaka. And it's fitting that this should be my ninth pairing in this series as this is my personal favorite Naruto pairing and my birthday happens to be on the ninth of December. So this one is dedicated to all the Naruto/Ino fans out there, enjoy.

Summary: Ino is kidnapped by a group of Iwagakure ninja who demand Naruto's head in exchange for the blonde kunoichi. After defeating the ninja and saving Ino, they return to Naruto's house where Ino thanks him for his heroism.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story.

Authors Notes: As always this story takes place after the 4th Shinobi world war, also Naruto and Ino are both 20.

* * *

Naruto hurried towards Iwagakure using his Tailed Beast mode to save time. He knew time was of the essence and if he didn't hurry, he would lose one of his closest friends, and the person who he considered to be the love of his life.

It had been two years since Naruto had killed Obito and Madara with the help of his reincarnated father, his teammate Sakura and the unexpected help from a redeemed Sasuke and Orochimaru and the members of Taka.

It surprised Naruto when Sasuke arrived to help protect the village he once swore to destroy, but he welcomed his help nonetheless and with their combined strength, they both managed to kill Obito, destroying the Ten-Tails in the process.

Meanwhile it took the combined forces of the reincarnated Hokage, and Taka to defeat Madara and put an end to their insane plot and the war in the process. After it was over before fading into the afterlife, the previous four Hokage put the village and its care in the hands of Naruto saying that he would someday, if not already become a grand Hokage that would surpass even them.

Not too long afterwards, Sasuke and Orochimaru were acquitted of their crimes and were allowed to return to Konoha, Taka was also allowed to remain in Konoha but only Karin accepted the offer. Jugo decided to go on a journey to see the world while Suigetsu decided to return to his home of Kirigakure.

Naruto was celebrated as a hero in the Five Elemental Nations and at the request of the Fire Daimyo was rewarded with his lifelong dream of being next in line to become Hokage. Naruto's first order of business as Hokage was to name Sasuke his right hand man and the new leader of the ANBU corps, an honor Sasuke happily accepted.

Naruto had everything he wanted after the war, everything but companionship, with Sasuke back, Sakura had every moment to spend with Sasuke, but he was still all alone. Until he was approached by a certain platinum-blonde named Ino who revealed to him that she had feelings for him.

And Naruto realized he too had feelings for her and he had always found her to be more attractive than Sakura with her cheerier personality. Soon the two began dating each other and the two hit if off well and everything was perfect in Naruto's life, until about three days ago.

That was when a group of Iwagakure ninja who looked to take revenge on Naruto for all of the killings committed by his father and to acquire his Tailed Beast orchestrated the kidnapping of Ino and demanded Naruto's head in place of the blonde kunoichi.

Originally the Konoha Council wanted to send Sasuke along with a group of ANBU ninja to rescue her, but Naruto overruled them since the Iwa ninjas made it very clear that if they saw any ANBU ninja, they would kill Ino. So Naruto decided to rescue her alone to which the council heavily disagreed with, particularly Shikamaru and Sakura.

But Naruto assured them that after what he had been through in the war that he would be okay. Now Naruto was hurrying towards Iwagakure to save his lady. Soon he made it to the fortress where he sensed that Ino was being held hostage.

"There it is, now I just need to find the area that Ino is being held hostage in." Naruto said to himself.

"**Naruto, your friend is on the top floor, but be careful, I sense the presence of a lot of other Iwagakure ninja up there as well."** Kurama warned.

"And I sense a trap." Naruto stated.

"**So what are you going to do now?"** Kurama asked.

"Simple, spring the trap." Naruto declared and Kurama smirked deviously.

"**This should be fun."** Kurama said before Naruto quickly made his way up to the top floor to the room where Ino was being held. The room was a large room that almost resembled a throne room. Sitting in the back of the room was Ino, who was chained to a stone chair, Naruto quickly made his way up to Ino.

"Ino, are you alright?" Naruto asked her but before she could answer he heard a female voice from behind him.

"She may be alright, but I can't say the same for you." said the voice and Naruto spun around to see a small army of about twenty Iwagakure ninja being led by a female kunoichi who was dressed like a dancer. She wore a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, a brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"You." Naruto angrily said while drawing his chakra blades.

"Me, I was wondering if you were going to have the guts to show up Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I knew you were stupid, but even I didn't think you would be dumb enough to walk into a trap set by me, the Tsuchikage's own granddaughter." the kunoichi said with a smug look on her face that only served to piss Naruto off even further.

"I should have known that you were the one behind all of this Kurotsuchi, after all weren't you the one who suggested that I be killed so that Konoha could be weakened and Obito's plan wouldn't succeed. Killing two birds with one stone as you called it." Naruto asked.

"Well don't you have a sharp memory, you're a bit smarter than I gave you credit for. Too bad it won't save you from being killed. Get him boys." Kurotsuchi commanded before the rest of the Iwa ninjas went on the attack but Naruto used a combination of his speed and Kurama's power to strike them down before they could even touch him leaving Kurotsuchi alone to face Naruto.

"Well aren't you the strong one, looks like that strength of yours is for real. Oh well, never send a man to do a woman's job. I guess I'll have to finish you off myself Naruto." Kurotsuchi stated taking up a fighting stance and drawing her kunai.

"Bring it on bitch." Naruto snarled at her before readying his chakra blades.

_**~Decyfer Down's "Crash" begins playing.~**_

"Let's dance Naruto." Kurotsuchi said before charging him and the two began a fierce battle of blades. Ino watched nervously as Naruto and Kurotsuchi dueled it out before she jumped away and began whipping though a fast pace of hand signs.

**Suiton: Mizurappa! **(Water Release: Water Trumpet).

Kurotsuchi fired a large jet of water from her mouth through their hand at Naruto giving her the appearance of playing a trumpet. Naruto countered by gathering Wind Chakra into his hand for one of his signature techniques.

**Fūton: Rasenshuriken! **(Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken).

Naruto launched a Rasengan at Kurotsuchi that took on the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The Rasenshuriken tore through her Water Trumpet and Kurotsuchi was forced to move out of the way to avoid being torn in two.

"So that's how you want to play huh, well then how about this." Kurotsuchi said before she began running through more hand seals in preparation for another attack.

**Doton: Doryūsō! **(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears).

Kurotsuchi slammed her hand on the ground to create a stone spike that protruded from the ground in an attempt to skewer him. Naruto quickly leaped out of the way before slipping into his Tailed Beast mode and launching a Tailed Beast bomb at her.

Kurotsuchi quickly dodged it and began to activate her Kekkei Genkai in preparation for her strongest, most deadly technique. She felt if this didn't finish him off that nothing would.

**Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!** (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique).

Kurotsuchi expelled a large quantity of quicklime from her mouth which she quickly combined with her Water Trumpet technique to trap him and conceal his body, in the process corroding and suffocating him and killing him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ino screamed in terror.

"It's over Blondie, your friend is dead." Kurotsuchi smugly declared.

"Guess again." said a voice from behind her and Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and she turned around and looked in horror to see Naruto still in his Tailed Beast mode with four Tailed Beast Chakra arms formed which he used to give her a vicious beat down. Before he could deliver the final blow he was stopped by a powerful dust whirlwind which blew him backwards.

"That's enough both of you. Kurotsuchi release the blonde kunoichi now, or are you trying to disgrace Iwagakure and start another war?" said a short elderly man who Naruto immediately recognized as the Third Tsuchikage.

"G-Grandfather, I-I'm sorry really, I didn't mean any harm really." Kurotsuchi said before releasing Ino who went up and immediately stood by Naruto.

"Please excuse my granddaughter's behavior, she has acted very foolishly and I deeply apologize for her actions Mr. Namikaze." Onoki said while bowing.

"Thank you, we'll be returning to our village now." Naruto said while also bowing before he and Ino took their leave.

_**~Later back in Konoha at the council meeting room.~**_

"So the Third Tsuchikage's daughter was the one behind this huh." Shino said.

"Only she would be crazy enough to try something like this." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but I doubt that she'll be causing any more trouble again, her grandfather did not look too happy when he found out what was going on." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Ino were currently back in the Konoha council chambers with all ten members of the Konoha Council discussing the mission Naruto had accomplished. Naruto had reformed the council and had gotten rid of the old council members (particularly Homura and Koharu for their actions of the past) after his inauguration as Hokage.

The Council consisted of Sakura, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi Hyuga, Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, Sasuke, and Orochimaru. Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke were on the council because Naruto knew he could trust them. Kakashi and Iruka were on the council because of their connections with Naruto as his teachers. And the others were on the council for their infinite wisdom.

"Ino, are you feeling okay?" Sakura asked her childhood friend.

"I am now thanks to Naruto." Ino said.

"I still can't believe you took out an entire troop of Iwagakure ninja and the Third Tsuchikage's own granddaughter all by yourself Naruto." Shizune said.

"You can't but I can, I had every bit of confidence that Naruto would be able to handle himself." Orochimaru said.

"I agree, he wouldn't have been able to kill Obito Uchiha and end the war if he wasn't." Hiashi pointed out.

"He's got a point, Naruto has proven himself to be quite a shinobi. Maybe even better than his father," Kakashi said.

"Well I don't know if I would go that far," Tsunade chimed in.

"I don't see why not Tsunade," Iruka said.

"I agree." Sasuke spoke up surprising everyone. Sasuke usually liked to stay quiet during these meetings so the fact that he had spoken out was shocking.

"Naruto has surpassed his father because he did something that Minato couldn't do, he found a way to control the nine-tails and use its power to kill the one man he failed to kill, Obito Uchiha." Sasuke explained and what Sasuke had said made so much sense that no one even tried to dispute it.

"Very well then, I think we'll end this meeting at that." Naruto said before everyone left the council chambers to head to their respective homes with Naruto and Ino heading to the Hokage Mansion.

_**~Moments Later at the Hokage Mansion.~**_

Naruto relaxed on his bed in the master bedroom of his house wearing nothing but a pair of orange and black boxer shorts while Ino rested her head on his chest wearing only a purple kimono with white floral designs. The top was closed very low revealing an ample amount of her vast cleavage.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun, I never got to thank you for saving me today." Ino said.

"You don't have to thank me Ino-Chan, seeing you safe is enough for me." Naruto replied.

"But I insist that I show my thanks for such cool heroism Naruto-Kun." Ino said before straddling him.

"Really Ino-Chan you don't have to….." Naruto started to say before Ino crushed her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Naruto's eyes rolled back at Ino kissing him and his perverted side took over as he wrapped his left arm around her back while using his right to grip her backside.

Naruto slightly opened his mouth as an invitation for Ino to slide her tongue into his mouth, an invitation that Ino took no time in accepting. Cerulean eyes gazed deeply into aqua colored ones as Ino's tongue began a lust-fueled battle for dominance with Naruto's tongue.

Naruto's tongue eventually won because of his higher stamina and Ino decided to let him ravage her. In the meantime she began to run her hands through his spiky, yet flexible hair enjoying the feeling of the soft blonde spikes.

Naruto in the meantime began to undo her obi sash but Ino placed her palm on his chest to stop him before undoing it herself and dropping her robe. When Naruto got his first look at Ino's natural body, only one word came to mind: "Damn!"

Naruto gazed in awestruck disbelief at Ino's perfect body and marveled at her infinite beauty. Everything about her was gorgeous from her creamy skin, her smooth flat stomach with a slender waist and fully formed hips, toned thighs with long creamy legs, and to top it off, large, round and perky breasts.

Ino smirked at his dumbfounded expression and began to sway her bust to entice him. It worked as Naruto reached forward and cupped her breasts and began licking and tweaking her nipples. Ino moaned lustfully as Naruto began to toy with her breasts and rubbed her calves together.

Naruto sensing what this meant smirked to himself as he trailed his left hand down her slim toned stomach all the way down to her womanhood and began to prod away at her folds that had quickly become soaked from his teasing.

Ino whimpered in pleasure as her handsome blonde lover began to finger her folds while continuing to play with her breasts until he laid Ino on her back and spread her legs apart while bringing his face down to meet her womanhood.

Naruto gripped Ino's folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness inside her. Naruto smirked at the effects of his teasing before beginning to use his tongue to trace her folds while prodding away at her moist inner walls with his index finger.

Ino screamed in ecstasy at this as Naruto continued to work his tongue inside of her and she writhed and squirmed in pleasure. Naruto kept licking Ino's clit as he kept her folds apart and wriggled his fingers inside of her crevices.

Ino blushed heavily and panted out of pure lust as Naruto continued to tease her womanhood. Naruto's fingers rubbed against Ino's inner tunnels and felt her increasing wetness. He slowly, and teasingly, traced her folds with his tongue and entered it into her body.

Ino let out a loud scream of pleasure as Naruto's tongue found itself immersed in her pussy and he started to wildly lick her insides. Naruto smirked at how good Ino's innards tasted before he practically buried his whole mouth inside of her.

Naruto's tongue ravaged Ino's tasty innards and licked her wetness. His tongue savored the flavor of her wetness and kept on licking into her body. Ino continued to scream in ecstasy and her legs began to quake with lust as Naruto's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously.

His tongue thrashed wildly inside of Ino's pussy and she reached up and cupped her breasts. She began to grope them and Naruto noticed Ino's innards turning wetter by the minute. This worked perfectly for Naruto as it only served to give him more wetness to taste.

Ino felt herself about to release and moaned loudly to alert Naruto. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Ino's pussy. In the meantime, Ino continued to grope and squeeze her breasts to raise her arousal further.

Naruto kept licking Ino's innards until she screamed a final time and released her inner fluids onto Naruto's tongue where they were promptly licked up and drank by him. Naruto finished cleaning out Ino's pussy and licked and smacked his lips at the delicious taste.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Ino-Chan." Naruto said before Ino playfully pushed him onto his back and crawled over him while gripping his still-clothed manhood.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun, now it's my turn to be able to say the same about you." Ino smirked before lowering her upper body until her face was directly in front of the tent in his boxers. Ino then pulled his boxers down until his member stood tall and proud.

Ino smiled at the sheer size of it before she gripped his shaft and Naruto gasped at her soft touch before she began to pump him up and down. Naruto lowly moaned as Ino stroked him up and down before she brought her face to his cock and began to teasingly lick his cock from the tip all the way to the base.

She then did something unexpected by licking at his testicles. Naruto didn't expect that but welcomed it nonetheless as the platinum blonde licked away at his balls before blowing on them both making him shiver in delight.

She then opened her mouth and took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go. Naruto moaned pleasurably as Ino began to swirl her hot tongue onto his manhood while moaning every few seconds using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

Just when Naruto thought things couldn't possibly get any better, she surprised him again by cupping her perky breasts and squeezing them together onto his cock. Naruto's eyes went white with ecstasy at the massive softness of the pliable mounds of flesh on his member.

Ino laughed to herself as she brushed her tongue on Naruto's stiff manhood and moaned to keep him stimulated while she kneaded her sizeable breasts together on his length, paying close attention to massage the veins of his erect cock with her hardened nipples.

Ino rubbed her breasts on the member inside her cleavage while continuing to rub the bulging veins of his manhood and Naruto groaned as his cock had never felt so good before. Ino swirled her heated tongue on her lover's manhood while her vocal chords and warming saliva completely stimulated it as her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best.

Naruto soon let out a loud groan signaling that he was close to his release. That being known, Ino carried on with working her mouth and sizeable bust on Naruto's cock and she moaned at how good it tasted before it came seconds later.

Ino licked the thick, creamy fluids that filled her mouth that tasted delicious to the platinum blonde kunoichi. Ino swallowed the semen in her mouth and freed the blonde male's cock from her breasts before sitting up and smiling at him and he returned the gesture.

The next moment Ino was in the middle of the bed on her hands and knees with Naruto right behind her holding onto her plump, firm ass. Naruto teased the blonde beauty by rubbing the head of his member on her folds, making Ino pant lustfully and look back at him with pleading eyes, almost begging him to continue.

Naruto circled his member on her folds a few more times before giving Ino a playful spank and sliding himself inside of her taking her virginity in the process. Naruto moaned at how warm and tight he found her insides to be while Ino moaned in pain at the loss of her virginity. When Ino had become adjusted to his length, he drew his hips back and began to pound into her.

Ino's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Naruto's member shot into her pussy. Ino's breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly.

Naruto smiled at Ino's pleasured face as he plunged his length into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Naruto then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Aqua blue eyes stared lovingly into cerulean blue ones as Naruto pounded his erection into Ino's warmth and pleasured the blonde woman.

Ino reached back to run her finger under his chin as he mercilessly thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Ino's womanhood and the two blonde's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Ino's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Ino moaned with Naruto into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female blonde and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Ino closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Ino whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Naruto's raging length. Naruto moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Ino's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The blonde jinchuuriki pummeled his cock into Ino's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Naruto groaned when Ino's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Naruto removed his length from Ino's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Naruto turned Ino around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Naruto's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

"Ino-Chan, that really was some pretty amazing stuff, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I'll say, Naruto-Kun, want to do it again?" Ino replied and Naruto enthusiastically agreed. The next moment Ino lay on her side and Naruto got beside her in a spoons position. Naruto held onto Ino's leg before sliding himself back inside of Ino and beginning to thrust into her once more.

Ino's body rocked back and forth with each thrust as Naruto began to once again relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto held onto Ino's leg for support as he thrust into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Naruto moaned with Ino as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and moaned at how tight she was. Ino turned her head to kiss the blonde hero as he slammed his cock into her pussy and her crotch smacked his crotch repeatedly.

Ino was lost in total bliss as her innards were repeatedly pounded into by her blonde lover and her hot blush returned in full to her face and she began screaming uncontrollably from the intense waves of pleasure washing over his body.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room once again as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into her warmth. Naruto then snaked his hands up Ino's slim, toned stomach up to her breasts and began to squeeze and pinch them once again to arouse her further.

Ino finally lost all control of her senses as the pleasure became too much for her. She soon became lost in pleasurable ecstasy and her eyes turned white with pleasure and a lust filled smile lit up on her face as Ino was now being fully controlled by her blonde lover who sent her to another world with the pleasure he gave her.

"_Naruto-Kun."_ Ino dreamily thought to herself as Naruto pounded into her warmth while continuously groping her breasts. Naruto pounded into Ino until her walls tightened on his member again causing it to fire another strong burst of semen into her fiery core.

Naruto pulled out of Ino and released her breasts as Ino finally came down from her pleasurable high just in time to have Naruto all over her kissing her lustfully. Ino returned the kiss and looked lovingly into the blonde males eyes.

"Say Naruto-Kun, would you care for another round in a unique way." Ino said as they broke the kiss.

"Well I understand the "another round" part but I don't quite get the "unique way" bit Ino-Chan." Naruto replied making Ino smirk before she straddled him and began to rub her ass on his cock and Naruto finally understood what she was getting at.

"Ino-Chan, are you sure you want me to do that?" Naruto asked her.

"Absolutely Naruto-Kun, go for it." Ino eagerly replied. With that Naruto gripped Ino's ass and slid himself inside of her. Ino moaned in pain while Naruto moaned in pleasure from how tight her ass was, it being even tighter than her pussy. After giving her a few moments to adjust, he began vigorously pounding into her ass.

Ino's ass started to constrict around his member as he plunged into her and the platinum blonde moaned and her body shivered in pleasure as Naruto's cock slammed into her ass that repeatedly tapped against his lap. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled in pure bliss about how Ino's tight rear felt as he pounded into it while moving his hands up to once again begin groping her breasts.

Ino's face formed into true lust as she once again found herself lost in total ecstasy. Her eyes turned white once again and her seemingly immortal blush returned in full to her face as she moaned from how strong Naruto felt on the inside of her rear while she began rolling her hips and the male blonde smiled at how warm and tight his lover's ass turned out to be.

Naruto then brought his face to Ino's breasts and began to suckle her tits while taking his left hand off her breasts and moving it down to her heated womanhood where he began to rub his fingers on her folds to raise her arousal further. Naruto smiled at how erratic Ino's breathing turned from her extra arousal sources being touched and from the pleasured look on her face as he thundered his cock into her clapping ass cheeks.

Naruto moaned in delight as the rear mounds clapped on his member as he continued to send his cock pistonning into her ass. Ino thought Naruto's member in her ass felt good as she continued working her hips to match his thrusts as Naruto continued to finger Ino's pussy and growled as he caressed and suckled her heaving mound of flesh that jiggled in his palm while she started caressing her free mound.

Ino still shivered at Naruto's cock repeatedly hitting into her ass while her pussy turned wet from his fingering and the fondling of her breasts and they both moaned as Naruto dug his fingers into her warmth that was turning wetter due to her rising arousal. Naruto let out a husky growl at the plump rear clapping together on his length as he sent it ramming into her rectum and Ino moaned loudly as she felt herself almost ready to come.

Naruto sensed this and continued ramming his cock into Ino ass until her ass wrenched around his cock, squeezing it like a boa constrictor and causing it to fire a heavy burst of semen into Ino's ass. Ino let a lewd expression build on her face before collapsing backwards and off of him with him collapsing a few seconds later and falling face down into her breasts.

Ino giggled at him before raising his head up to hers and planting her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. Aqua eyes gazed lovingly into cerulean ones as the two shared one last passionate kiss before Naruto pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies.

"So Ino, how was that for a wild ride?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Well Naruto-Kun I'll say this that was certainly the ride of my life." Ino replied with an even bigger smirk before the blonde couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Whew, I've finally reached the end of this one. Talk about some knock-out action huh. Now that this lemon is over, like always I wanted to touch on a few things. First of all I want to apologize for not getting this done before now. This month has really been a tough one for me because on the 4th of July, I lost one of my closest relatives in my grandfather. And anyone who knows me in real rife knows how close I was to my grandpa, hell I had my last name legally changed to his at his wishes so that when he died, he would have at least one grandson to carry on his name. I was so devastated at his death that I knew I had to step away from writing for a while to gather myself and get my head on straight.

On a happier note since I won't be starting my next semester of college until the end of next month, it gives me even more time to work on my lemons. So with that being said I have a few fun announcements to make. The first is that in response to all the requests I've been receiving for my _**Naruto/Fairy Tail**_ X-Over series, I've decided to add six more ladies to this series in the form of Sherry Blendy, Jenny Realight, Millianna, Kagura Mikazuchi, Yukino Aguria, and Flare Corona.

Now for my second announcement, I am happy to announce that starting in October, I plan to release the first of my newest series of lemons entitled: _**Naruto's Holiday Harem**_. These lemons will be four special holiday-themed lemons which will see Naruto paired up with five different women in each lemon. You can check my profile to see the exact holidays and women I'm using for each story.

And my third and biggest announcement yet is that starting in January of next year I will be releasing the first chapter in my first ever multi-chapter harem lemon titled: _**Clan Restoration**_. The plot sees Naruto becoming Hokage after the war and as Tsunade's last act in office, she passes the Clan Restoration act, and a gathering of lovely ladies all get together and help Naruto restore the Uzumaki clan. The women I'm going to use in this harem lemon are: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarishi, Ayame, Temari, Karin, Samui, Hana Inzuka, Tayuya, Amaru, Konan, Koyuki Kazahana, Shizuka, Shion, Yugito Nii, Fu, Ryuzetsu, Hokuto, Hotaru, Haruna, Toki, Isaribi(who I'm going to have be fully cured by Tsunade), Fuka, and Sara. That's right, this harem will see Naruto paired up with twenty-six women and he will not get tired or worn down until the end of the lemon.

Now as for this series, the next girl Naruto will be paired with is the shy, yet sexy Hinata Hyuga. However as stated in my previous lemon, she is going to be slightly OOC to be more lustful and confident. As for Ino the next time we'll see her will be in a three-way involving Naruto/Ino/Sakura. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic that was also my first anal fanfic. So long for now and don't forget to read and review.

KEEP LOOSE!

P.S. The reason I decided to use Kurotsuchi as the leader of the Iwagakure ninja who kidnapped Ino and the reason I didn't include her in any of my lemon's is because, and I sincerely apologize to any Kurotsuchi fan reading this, but Kurotsuchi is a total bitch and she's so conceited that she thinks she's better than everyone else. I just don't see her being paired with someone like Naruto. Also the design of the room where Ino is held hostage, the council chamber scene and Naruto and Kurama's line's at the start of the story are all inspired by my favorite Star Wars movie of all time _**Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**_.


End file.
